


Láska přítele

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Láska přítele

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Pro Lenku byl pátý ročník zcela přelomovým díky tomu, že se poprvé cítila jako mezi přáteli. Možná se k ní chovali slušně jen proto, že ji potřebovali, ale i to jí dělalo radost. Je přeci krásné být někomu ku prospěchu, že?

 

Už jen ta myšlenka, že má kamarády, ji činila šťastnou, leč v jistém smyslu zlomový okamžik pro ni přišel až s časem odjezdu z Bradavic. Tedy času loučení s novými přáteli. Byla naprosto nadšená, když se na ni ti skvělí lidé usmáli a zamávali ji, přičemž ji nesmírně potěšilo, jakmile se Harry osmělil k tomu, aby ji objal. Ten chlapec měl neuvěřitelně velké srdce, a jestli na světě byl někdo tak silný, aby porazil Voldemorta, byla si Lenka jistý, že to dokáže právě Harry.

 

Po Harrym se zbývalo rozloučit už jen s Hermionou, k níž bělovlasá dívka pojala sympatie navzdory tomu, že ji prve představila přezdívkou. Hermiona se k Lence společně s Harrym chovala vůbec nejmileji, dokonce jí pomohla najít některé ze ztracených věcí. Pár hodin prozkoumávaly celý hrad, přičemž Hermiona hýřila přátelskou náladou a mladší dívka se v její přítomnost cítila velmi dobře, jako by se znaly odjakživa.

 

A snad i proto Lenka nečekala, jestli se Hermiona odváží ji obejmout, a učinila tak sama, načež se její zasněný úsměv proměnil v opravdu šťastný, když Nebelvírka její gesto opětovala.

 

"Na shledanou po prázdninách," zářilo dobro z Lenčiných očí poté, co Hermionu pustila ze svých paží, sama však byla mírně překvapená, když se něco uvnitř ní osvobodilo, probudilo a bělovlasá dívka umístila letmý polibek na Hermioninu tvář.

 

Se srdcem splašeně bušícím se znovu zadívala do očí své kamarádky, v nichž se zračilo stejné překvapení, jaké sama vnímala v sobě, leč i na jejích rtech stále hrál úsměv, načež Lenka usoudila, že to Hermioně nevadilo, zrychlený tep a zvláštně svíravý pocit v nitru přesto nepolevovali.

 

"Mohla bych ti napsat?" zeptala se Lenka. Měla přátele a chtěla si s nimi dopisovat přesně tak, jak činili ostatní spolužáci. Udělalo by jí to velkou radost a Hermiona to možná tušila, protože její reakce byla okamžitá a vřelá.

 

"Samozřejmě, budu ráda," ujistil ji Hermiona, naposled se na ni usmála a omluvila se s tím, že už na ni čekají rodiče. Lenka také vzápětí spatřila svého otce, za nímž se s širokým úsměvem rozběhla.

 

XXXXX

 

Ačkoliv Hermiona myslela své ujištění upřímně, měla určité obavy z komunikace s Lenkou. Nedokázala si totiž představit, čím se jejich dopisy budou zabývat, jelikož Lenčiny záliby ve Škrknách a Strachopudech Nebelvírka nikdy zcela nepochopila a popravdě byla vůči existenci těchto tvorů stejně jako ostatní studenti skeptická. Nicméně když jí přišel první dopis toho léta, otevřela jej s nadšením, neboť počátek prázdnin strávila pouze ve společnosti svých rodičů, které sice milovala a během školního roku jí chyběli, velice brzy však začala postrádat své spolužáky.

 

Ještě než si Hermiona přečetla byť jen řádku, její pozornost zaujal pergamen, který Lenka použila. Nedokázala potlačit úsměv, neboť barva pergamenu přecházela ze světle růžové ve světle zelenou, okraje byly lemovány ornamenty, připomínající květiny, přičemž uprostřed kratších stran se nacházely nakreslené hlavy lvů, jejichž hříva se vlnila, jako by proti těm majestátním zvířatům foukal příjemný vítr.

 

Vypadalo to moc pěkně, myslela si Hermiona, a dala se do čtení. Úsměv prakticky po celou dobu její ústa neopustil, tu a tam se akorát změnil z dojatého na pobavený, a pak zase zpět.

 

Lenka jí nepopisoval nikterak zajímavé příhody, jež zažila se svým otcem, avšak styl vyprávění, obohacen o roztodivné odbočky, byl natolik typický právě pro Lenku, až měla Hermiona pocit, že jí to snad mladší dívka vypráví z očí do očí, v uších dokonce slyšela její jemný hlásek a za všech okolností optimistický tón.

 

Snažila se jí odepisovat také alespoň zčásti pozitivně, ale stejně vždy sklouzla ke svým obavám, k tomu, co ji tížilo a trápilo, načež v Lenčiných odpovědích obvykle našla povzbuzení. Bělovlasá dívka a její pohled na svět činili i ten Hermionin o něco světlejší, sama žasla nad tím, že se opravdu těší na další dopis od své kamarádky, kterou dříve považovala za více či méně pomatenou. Nyní ale začala spatřovat v jejím chování něco, co jí v dobrém slova smyslu záviděla, a co jí imponovalo.

 

Kdykoliv se Hermiona až příliš zamýšlela nad tím, co může budoucnost přinést, a vše se jí jevilo jako zbytečné, stačilo jí si přečíst jeden ze starších Lenčiných dopisů, popřípadě si prohlédla obrázky, které jí Lenka poslala. Uměla pěkně malovat, používala pestrobarevný inkoust, jenž po pár tazích změnil odstín nebo i barvu, navíc jí posílala obrázky oněch tvorečků, o jejichž existenci Hermiona pochybovala, nicméně zobrazení Lenčinou rukou vypadali roztomile a vůbec moc hezky.

 

Občas četla Lenčiny dopisy s dojetím, neboť pomyšlení, že v době, kdy se světem nezadržitelně šířilo Voldemortem řízené zlo, může žít někdo s tak čistou duší a nezištnými záměry jako Lenka, ji dokázalo dohnat téměř k slzám. Ten její optimismus, jistota, že dobro zvítězí nad zlem, a především odhodlání obětovat pro vyšší cíl cokoliv, to všechno v Hermioně probouzelo vůči Lence stále silnější sympatie.

 

S blížícím se začátkem školního roku se Hermiona na Lenku opravdu těšila, nicméně jeden z posledních dopisů ji uvedl do rozpaků, jaké by si nikdy nepomyslela, že v ní vyvolá právě Lenka. Tohle byl příjemný druh rozpaků, takový, při jakém člověku sice vzplanou tváře a srdce splašeně buší, leč to všechno doprovází nenadálý pocit lehkostí, který si Hermiona jaksi podvědomě spojila s pocitem velké náklonnosti a štěstí.

 

V onom dopise jí Lenka popisovala svůj pokoj, přičemž neopomněla zmínit, že na stropě má namalované portréty svých přátel, včetně Hermiony. Vyprávěla jí, jak usíná s pohledem na ně, jak navzdory myšlenkám na temné časy, které přijdou, nemá strach, protože ví, že jsou na světě lidé, na které se může obrátit, za které stojí bojovat a za které stojí třeba i zemřít.

 

"Vždy jsem si přála mít kamarády, nic na světě jsem si nepřála víc. Jsem moc šťastná, že vás mám, Hermiono," znělo Nebelvírce hlavou pořád a pořád dokola, a zatímco na pergamen spadlo pár slz, v jejím nitru se rozhořelo něco nádherného, něco, co sama nedokázala popsat, jelikož to bylo příliš silné a příliš krásné. Dlouho se na dopis dívala, četla ho znovu a znovu včetně části, kdy ji Lenka vyprávěla, jak se svým otcem sbírali v lese přísady do lektvarů, přičemž při pohledu na jednu z květin si Lenka vzpomněla na ni. Schovala si ji s tím, že by se Hermioně určitě líbila a že se na ni podívá kdykoliv jí bude po starší dívce smutno.

 

Pro Hermionu, jež byla za poslední roky obklopená především chlapci s city bobkového listu a ohledně sebe samého nejistým Harrym, byl Lenčin dopis někde na úrovni srdceryvného vyznání lásky. A přestože se tomu snažila ve svých myšlenkách bránit, přesně tak chtěla slova mladší dívky chápat.

 

XXXXX

 

Jejich setkání po prázdninách bylo velmi krátké, neboť Lenka se snažila ve vlaku rozdat výtisky Jinotaje, a Hermiona zamýšlela dělat společnost Harrymu a Ronovi, takže do řeči se pořádně daly až během prvního týdne vyučování. Lenka si poskakovala po chodbě a mířila na večeři, když ji Hermiona potkala, načež se obě zarazily.

 

Lenčin zasněný výraz nabyl radosti ze setkání, Hermiona se zase nechala vytrhnout ze zamyšlení a zcela uvolněně se na mladší dívku usmála, ačkoliv srdce jí v hrudníku udělalo přemet.

 

"Jdeš na večeři?" zeptala se Hermiona.

 

"Ano, chceš jít se mnou?" navrhla bělovlasá dívka, načež Hermiona přikývla a společně se vydaly směrem k Velké síni.

Chvíli kráčely tiše, Hermiona bojovala sama se sebou, neboť již nemohla popírat, že k mladší dívce cítí více než k běžné kamarádce. Chtěla být s ní. Chtěla s ní být sama přesně jako teď, hledala v sobě dostatek odvahy, aby ji někam pozvala, přeci jen ji překvapilo, že se jí líbí dívka, ještě nikdy ji to nepotkalo a teď… Teď dokonce přemýšlela nad tím, jak ji pozvat na rande.

 

"Pozítří půjdu do Prasinek. Nechtěla bys jít se mnou?"

 

"Promiň, cože?" rozuměla Hermiona sice poměrně dobře, ale zdráhala se věřit tomu, že Lenka právě vyřešila její dilema za ní.

 

"Jestli bys se mnou nechtěla jít pozítří do Prasinek," zopakovala s úsměvem Lenka, která už jen z dopisů, jež ji Hermiona poslala, dokázala vycítit, že Hermioně na ní opravdu záleží a že by s ní ráda strávila nějaký čas. Tak proč ne zrovna v Prasinkách? Zatím je docela teplo, venku zpívají ptáci a v Medovém ráji určitě mají ještě dostatek lízátek s malinovo-vanilkovou příchutí.

 

Hermioně spadl kámen za srdce, zároveň se jí ale stáhl žaludek tím, jak moc se začala těšit. Ani si neuvědomila, kdy se zastavily, ale momentálně stály před Velkou síni, dívaly se jedna na druhou, něco viselo ve vzduchu.

 

"Ráda," souhlasila s Lenčiným návrhem, načež ji dostihly pocit, jako by se měla rozpustit pod nadšeným úsměvem, jaký jí Lenka věnovala.

 

"Dobře, je hezké, že někam půjdeme spolu," neskrývala Lenka své nadšení, které bylo natolik silné, že se opět neubránil vlně vřelých emocí vůči starší dívce, naklonil se a stejně jako před prázdninami ji políbila na tvář. Poté již vešla do Velké síně, kde zamířila k Havraspárskému stolu, oči jí však pravidelně utíkaly k tomu Nebelvírskému, odkud se na ni mile usmívala její kamarádka.

 

To slovo ale už kdoví proč neznělo v Lenčině hlavě správně. Jako by Hermiona přestávala být kamarádkou a začínala být něčím víc… Možná už tím víc i dávno byla.

 

XXXXX

 

Lenka počkala na Hermionu u věže s hodinami, poté se vydaly do Prasinek, kam dorazily za tichého smíchu obou dívek, způsobeného hlasitou hádkou dvou kosů, kterou se Lenka pokoušela starší dívce překládat. Hermiona sice zcela nevěřila tomu, že jim Lenka opravdu rozumí, nicméně jejich rozhovor se zdál být reálný, neboť řešili zálety jejich třetího kamaráda kosa, který si nabrnknul zadanou kosici, jež měla navíc sklony ke krádežím. Oba byli velice pohoršení, leč jak Lenka zmínila, oba spíše vypadali tak, že svému kamarádovi trochu i závidí.

 

V Medovém ráji si Lenka koupila spoustu malých lízátek, Hermiona zůstala u melounového želé.

 

"Nepůjdeme se projít k Chroptící chýši?" zeptala se Lenka, když obchod opustily. Hermiona souhlasila.

 

Šly pomalým krokem, užívaly si poslední teplé dny a hezké počasí, kosové se tentokrát nedohadovali, ale krásně zpívali.

Lenka se rozhlížela kolem sebe, drobný úsměv na rtech opět přítomný. Byla velmi šťastná. S Hermionou jí bylo dobře, i když obě zrovna mlčely. Po očku se na ni dívala, uvědomovala si, jak je starší dívka hezká, jak má lehce zrůžovělé tváře, a jak nejistě vypadá. Lenka nevěděla přesně, co její kamarádku trápí, ale chtěla ji nějak rozveselit a utěšit, proto záměrně zavadila dlaní o tu její a následně ji sevřela ve své.

 

Hermiona se na ni zahleděla s překvapením v hnědých očích, leč Lenka v nich viděla mnohem více, dokonce tolik, že se jí zadrhl dech v krku a tělem se jí prohnala intenzivní touha Hermionu obejmout, zabořit prsty do jejích vlasů, pohled jí padl na rty druhé dívky… Chtěla je políbit, moc chtěla.

 

S Nebelvírkou se zatočil svět a pocítila vděčnost, že se podél cesty nacházely lavičky. Na jedné z nich se usadily, Hermiona svírala Lenčinu ruku, oči však stydlivě upínala k zemi, dokud se nerozechvěla dotekem, jímž jí Lenka odhrnula pramen vlasů z čela. Stříbrné oči mladší dívky na ni hleděly s oddaností vepsanou v nich, Hermiona o Lenčiných citech nemohla pochybovat, ani kdyby chtěla.

 

"Kdybys jen viděla, jak moc jsi hezká," pověděla jí Lenka a pohladila ji po tváři, přičemž to gesto, tak jemné a něžné, Hermionu zcela pohltilo, její nitro se zaplnilo city.

 

Již se tomu nebránila, nechala se vést vlastním instinktem a naklonila se k Lence, jež stále s dlaní na Hermionině tváři vyšla rtům starší dívky vstříc, políbila ji a Hermionu napadlo, že nic tak krásného ještě nezažila. Pohladila Lenku po bílých pramenech, odtáhla se a znovu pohlédla do těch šedostříbrných očí, věčně tak zasněných, nyní však láskou k druhé dívce zářících.

 

Lence se zdálo, že se vznáší, Hermiona tady byla s ní, držela ji za ruku, políbila ji… Konečně chápala, proč jí slovo kamarádka k Hermioně už nepřišlo správné. Hluboce se do ní zamilovala a věřila, že starší dívka je na tom podobně, neboť tak šťastný úsměv u ní snad ještě nespatřila. Hřálo ji to u splašeně bušícího srdce a s každým dalším jemným polibkem ji to hřálo stále víc a víc.


End file.
